Life Changes
by VegetarianKittyHawk
Summary: When Beastboy finds himself in Wisconsin avoiding chores some things might get a little SWITCHED up between him and Danny. Sorry I'm bad at summaries... My first fanfic ever...so limit the flames.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION

"Titans Go!" Yelled Robin. Beastboy heard the cry and went against the mysterious creature in front of him, turning into a kangaroo to try to make the thing loose balance...to his surprise he went right through the glowing green creature.

"Dude! This is not working." Beastboy yelled in his human form. Robin hated to admit it but he knew the attacks were unsuccessful, yet the creatures then flew away as he was about to retreat. Beastboy followed them, to Wisconsin. He was willing to do anything else because tonight was his night to do the dishes. The creatures then went inside a portal in a huge castle, they went in with ease. Beastboy followed but something didn't feel quite right he felt a sudden shock as he entered. He blanked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the only other existing portal a familiar half-ghost was entering the ghost zone to find out what Skulker had planned, but as he entered he also felt an unfamiliar shock. He also blanked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy woke up, to the sound of an alarm clock, and found himself in an unfamiliar bed, he looked over, 6:00 am. 'Why is my alarm clock going off so early' he thought 'wait...Since when do I have an alarm clock?' He looked around the room, confused more than usual about what was going on. Nothing was right... he felt different as well.

"Danny! Breakfast!" An unfamiliar voice bellowed. 'Wow room service!' He got up and went towards the voice 'but who the heck is Danny?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Beastboys POV

CHAPTER 2: BEASTBOY'S POV

Beastboy went downstairs to find a family sitting at a table...'this is strange for a hotel' he thought but sat down at the table.

A red-headed lady with violet eyes looked at him, as she hid something on the counter "Remember that book you used to read when you were little?" Beastboy just blinked "Well I made green eggs and ham!"

A teenager that had presumably her mothers hair rolled her eyes. Beastboy felt sick.

"What's the matter son you look a little green around the gills." A large man said.

He then took it as a joke "Ok, Cyborg you got me! You can turn the holograms off now!"

The teenager looked at him and asked "who's Cyborg? Are you feeling ok Danny"

He felt the words come out of his mouth but that was not his voice, he wanted to turn into a hawk and get out of there, but he couldn't he put his hand on the armrest of the chair only to fall strait through it.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered to himself.

The teenage girl got up and looked him straight in the eye she gave him a wierd look almost one of a scolding look, and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to a pink room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, what are you thinking what if they saw you?" She half whispered.

"Hand...chair...fell" he was in shock.

"Danny?" she said her voice now concerned

"Who are you? Who is Danny? Where am I?" He stated his voice rising a little.

"Danny it's me Jazz, your sister!" She felt her eyes water.

"What are you talking about I don't even have a----" his voice trailed off he looked in the mirror...he had raven-black hair, blue eyes and his skin was a tan color and his ears were not their usual shape. "What happened to me?"

"Danny, calm down." 'how can I help him? The only thing I know is I found him outside the ghost portal' she thought

"You...er...Jazz how did I get here and who am I what happened?"

"Danny maybe you should see a doctor..."

"I am NOT Danny"

"Well you look like Danny to me."

"I don't even know who Danny is!"

"Well then who are you?"

'he fell into deep thought should he tell her... there is no way he could proove it...but he said it any way "Beastboy" he mumbled.

"Beastboy?" she held back a snickered.

"Yeah and you want me to call Robin for you?" She said.

He missed the sarcasm, "Would you?"

"This isn't funny anymore stop it!" Jazz pleaded...

"I'm not joking!" He was frustrated, his eyes glowed green, he saw them in the mirror and held back a scream he went to the vanity and leaned against it only to phase through he came back up through the floor. He looked down at his hands amazed and worried at the same time. "What is wrong with me?"

"Your actually telling the truth!" It was Jazz's turn to be shocked.

"Dude! Did you think I was making all of this up!"

"Shh! They might here you!" Jazz pleaded "what is the last thing you remember?"

Beastboy felt like he could trust her and he told her in as much detail as he could, and Jazz listened to every word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 Danny'

Authors Note

CHAPTER 3

Danny

Danny saw green swirls all around him. He started dreaming he was in the ghost zone being chased by ghost animals. He was caught by them and they all seemed to phase inside him.. He felt a shock almost like he was becoming half ghost again. He felt a bite in his arm and saw a strange monkey run off, he touched his forehead it was hot. Two people were helping him they were not people he had seen before. His dream suddenly became all white and he was in between consciousness. Thinking about the meaning of his dream, as inside another world.

**In Titans tower**...

Danny gasped as he woke up, he was surrounded by wires and heard the beeping of a heart monitor.

"You are awake!" He heard a very friendly female voice.

He looked around he was in a place that resembled a hospital room, but had even more complex instruments.

"Wh-Where am I?" Danny Questioned as he saw a girl, a very familiar girl turn off some of the machines. "Your Starfire!"

"Titans Tower, and um, yes that is the name I answer to." Starfire, said her eyes holding confusion. Danny started to panic then he calmed himself, 'I'm still dreaming, yeah that's it Danny it's all a dream' his thoughts kept wondering 'a VERY strange dream.' Starfire held out some odd looking food, or what slightly resembled food. "Would you care for some, it's from Tameran, it shall assist in relieving the aches" Danny felt himself become sick.

"Um, no thanks," he said, her face looked slightly disappointed, "I mean, uh I'm not hungry"

"Very well then I'll save it for later." She walked out of the room. Danny Groaned. He looked at the end of the bed where there was a maggot like creature. Danny being exposed to all sorts of ghostly creatures petted him he drooled on him a bit.

"I wonder if they'll let me have one of these sense I can't get a dog." He snickered. Starfire entered the room "What's his name?"

She gave him a questioning look, "Silky, you..." she pointed clearly remembering Beastboy naming Silkie. She felt awkward " I am pleased to see you awake, are you well?" Starfire asked.

Danny replied, "Yeah except for the fact that I can't remember a thing." He was still taking everything as it was a dream. He rubbed his temples for the headache he now had.

"We found you outside a castle in Wisconsin"

"Wisconsin! I'll get Vlad for this!" He said now outraged.

"Please who is this Vlad?" Starfire asked her confusion even more evident.

Cyborg burst into the room "Hey what's all the yelling about?" Danny new he was a big guy but he looked smaller on TV. He would never admit it but it made him a little uneasy.

"Sorry.." He listened to his voice this time it was different at first he thought he may be in his ghost form, and it was just sounding different, so he had ignored it. 'That's not my voice!' he screamed in his mind, he stopped with the denial he was not dreaming it was too real to be a dream. The last thing he had remembered doing was going into the ghost portal. How he ended up here he didn't know and neither did anyone else. They were no help but there was one question he needed an answer too. "Who am I ?"

"BB! Come on man, you know your just wantin' attention now!" Cyborg replied cooly.

"BB? As in Beastboy? How did this happen? How did I get here? What am I doing? " He got out of the bed and started pacing, waving his hands in the air as he screamed the questions that were really directed at no one actually. Confusion was now on him. 'Maybe somehow I'm overshadowing him' he tried to phase out of his body, concentrating really hard he fell down. This was really happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Are you ok?" Cyborg asked, "You look like you are trying to turn into someone else" Stopping his panic attack Danny sat down and let it all soak in, after about 2 minutes he looked up at the super powered teens above him staring like he was crazy.

"Sorry, for freaking out like that it's just that I'm not Beastboy! This is not a joke and obviously not a dream." Danny said in a serious tone.

"If you aren't Beastboy than who are you?" Cyborg asked confused. "What did those things do to you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton" He answered. "Wait, what things?"

"I don't know they were transparent and they could move through things we couldn't touch them, almost like"

"Ghosts" Danny cut him off.

"Well, yeah! If your not Beastboy how do you know that?"

Danny stared into space, his mind went wild. Could he tell them? They probably had some stories of their own. He knew that a guy could not be born like that. "Well," he started "I had an accident..." he started to mumble as he looked down at the floor nervously. A large hand was on his shoulder.

"It's ok," Cyborg pointed to his eye then waved his hand over his body, "Your not alone."

This caused Danny to smile, simple as the gesture was, he felt like he could trust his towering new friend. Starfire who had remained silent simply smiled and said, "Please, continue." He looked up at them hopefully. He explained every thing about the accident and soon after the alarm in Titans tower blared. Starfire and Cyborg started to leave then turned around. "Do you wish to come with us?" Starfire asked in a friendly voice.

"I guess," He got up and followed, "but don't tell the others just yet." They nodded as they ran into the control center, (A/N: or the room with a big screen.) Danny was running down the hallway after them he ran past a mirror. He backed up and looked at himself, he had a flashback of when he first saw his ghost form. "This is just too weird." He walked into the room.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

" A bank robbery I don't know who it is, the smoke makes it hard to see from the camera" Robin answered "Titans Go!" Danny followed hoping that somehow he could get these powers to work...'hopefully they aren't as hard as ghost powers'

---------Authors Note----------

The dream is sort of based on upon how Beastboy got his powers for those of you who are confused. I haven't decided who it is that is robbing the bank yet. So review and suggest a villain, to use if you like. Thanks for reading this.


	4. Chapter 4 Beastboy School

Authors Note—

I believe some of you that actually read this story and were waiting for an update are not too happy with the long wait...but since I was reminded that it existed I'm going to start updating it again. Honestly I forgot about it, so I reread my own story...I also found many mistakes. I'll fix them later, although if you people see any grammar, spelling, or any mistakes like that go ahead and tell me, so I can fix them as well. Well here it goes...if you guys are still out there.

Chapter 4: Beastboy- School

"Wow." Jazz said, after listening to Beastboy's story. She paused for a second. "So you just felt a shock and then you woke up here in Danny's body?

"Pretty Much," he said looking in the mirror behind Jazz. It felt odd for him to not see his face, or one of an animal looking back at him. He looked around the room, it reminded him of the mood of Starfire's.

Jazz glanced at the clock. " Oh my gosh!"

"What, what is it?" Beastboy looked around, in Danny's body.

"Were going to be late for school!" Jazz walked out of the room with her backpack then went to Danny's room and got his. Beastboy just sat there he looked spaced out. She stopped in her the doorway. "Are you coming?"

Beastboy looked up at her, his expression changed. He hopped up with a big smile, "Yeah!" Jazz looked at him like he was insane. "Hey! I want to see what real High School is like!"

Jazz smirked a little, "Well Casper High isn't your average school." She walked out the door and Beastboy followed. In the car Jazz gave him a quick rundown that ended in, "Sam and Tucker are Danny's best friends they know he is half ghost..."

Beastboy hadn't even thought to ask what had happened because he had been so worried about, how he had gotten there. " Wait! Did you just say half ghost?" He looked almost scared at what he had just heard.

"Yes, you know you should tell Tucker and Sam who you are, really, they've been through a lot with you." She stopped. " I mean Danny. They can probably tell you a lot more than I could."

"How am I supposed to get them to believe me?" He asked.

" I don't know, the same way you got me to believe you." Jazz replied.

"Um... by falling through furniture and freaking out?" He said, his hands swinging over his head.

She smiled at him, "sure if that is what it takes." Jazz parked the car and pointed to Tucker and Sam standing in front of the school. "That's them." Beastboy then put on a huge smile, and ran towards them. 'They'll figure out it's not him' Jazz thought.

"Wow, aren't we happy this morning?" Sam said with a bored face.

"Yeah dude, it's way to early to be acting like that." Tucker said with a yawn. Beastboy looked at them, he was far from a morning person himself, but he was trying to act like a person he didn't know.

"So where are we going?" Beastboy asked.

"Uh, first period..." Sam and Tucker said at the same time, they looked at each other with confusion.

Beastboy was leaning against the rail of the stairs, "Which is what exact-LY!" His voice raised as he fell through the rail onto his backside. Sam and Tucker looked around worried that someone had seen him and then each grabbed one of his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked, "You don't seem like you..." She looked in his eyes but, didn't see Danny. "Yeah," Tucker chimed in, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not Danny," Beastboy said. " I'm Beastboy." He whispered it.

Sam and Tucker laughed, but he kept a straight face. Then they stopped, " Are you serious?"

The bell rang for them to go to class, Sam and Tucker walked with dazed looks on their faces. They were really not sure what to believe. Beastboy followed them into English, he felt as confused as they were. 'Half ghost? Was she serious...how do you get to be half ghost?...This is just creepy..'

Authors Note-----

I'll continue this as long as I feel like people are reading it, or until the end. Really, I'll probably end it any way but it will be longer the more I feel like it's being read. Please review/give feedback, and if you still want to suggest a villain you can. ( For next chapter, see last chapter for details)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I honestly forgot about this, again, for two reasons. I've been getting on the internet mostly to check up on things, and haven't been checking my e-mail. I'm betting you may want to kill me right now. I really apologize because I know that people are reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so. I'll be checking my e-mal, unlike the past couple of months. As for the bank robbers I took the suggestion from GhostAnn. So I give you an imaginary cookie. This chapter is a double as it is both from Danny(in Beastboy's body), and Beastboy (in Danny's body.) I am going to try to give you guys better quality chapters as this story progresses.

Chapter 5

Double Chapter

Danny

Raven transported the group of Titan's to the bank. The bank was barely visible, in the smoke they had used to block out the security cameras. Where they realized that it was none other than the Hive 5 (A/N: minus Jinx because I prefer her as the good guy-I mean girl). Gizmo was the first to spot them. "Hive! It's those snot-eating Titans!" Robin moved to a fighting stance as he screamed "Titans go!" Suddenly the Hive and Titans started a all out battle. Danny stood back and watched, the Titans appeared to be struggling. However, he was completely unsure about how his newfound powers worked.

Mammoth was fighting Raven and pushed her by him at his completely dumbfounded state. "Beastboy, a little help here." She said in a completely monotone voice. He looked around him smoke was every where as the battle raged on. Starfire was having difficulty with Gizmo's clones, Cyborg was dealing with Seemores eye-antics, while Robin was fighting an army of Billy Numerous replicants. Danny stood there for a while after being asked for help.

Finally making up his mind he shouted, "Going Tiger!" He did not change, but did stop the fight. Everyone stopped and looked at him silently and then started laughing. He gasped as his face became more of a red color. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' On top of a nearby building, someone had just started watching them. They couldn't help but chuckle at what was happening. Is this mystery person a friend or a foe?

(A/N: I already know who the mystery character is, but feel free to guess!)

Beastboy

'Half ghost? How? What is going on?' Beastboy's brain was going crazy (inside of Danny's body.) He could not grasp how someone could be half ghost. He failed to realize it was not much higher on the weird scale than being able to change into animals. Sam and Tucker were stuck between emotions. They kept wondering wether this should be taken as a joke, or if they should be worried. Beastboy looked down at the floor, he wanted to be able to talk to someone that knew _him_ not Danny. However, they probably wouldn't know it was him right now. Then he decided to just take this opportunity to go to a _normal_ high school, as a normal looking kid. Mr. Lancer was teaching English that day, he seemed to be a good enough teacher. They had been reading a feature article to prepare to write one of their own. Beastboy had not really been listening. Mr. Lancer had asked _Danny_ a question. Sam and Tucker were seated behind him, wondering why he hadn't said anything. "Mr. Fenton?" Beastboy still didn't respond, Sam kicked the back of his chair.

"What?" He asked directing it more at Sam than Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, I asked you what is thought to cause the chameleons in the article to change colors."

Beastboy sighed in relief, at least it was an animal related question. " Chameleons have cells in their skin that causes them to change colors, based on there physical or emotional state. They can't really just change to match their surroundings, although that would be really cool..." He noticed he had stretched out the answer and stopped.

"Well it appears you have been listening." Mr. Lancer replied, as he glanced at the article to see if everything he had said was correct. Sam and Tucker looked shocked, because they could tell he wasn't listening. Maybe he was Beastboy after all.

Authors Note:

I realize this was kind of short but I am really excited about the next chapter. You can expect it before Thanksgiving, I mean that. Hope you enjoyed this overdue update. I also hope you like the character I decided to bring in.

Reviews are awesome, and keep me reminded now that I am checking my email.


	6. Chapter 6 Danny POV

Author's Note

I did it again didn't I... I'm really sorry. Especially since I lied and said I'd have the next chapter up by Thanksgiving- unless, of course, you thought I meant Thanksgiving of 2008. I do believe I'm going to start winding this up I just keep dragging it out...let's get to the climax now shall we. Again, sorry.

Danny (In Beastboy's Body)

'That was probably the dorkiest thing I have ever said' he thought to himself, 'and I've said a lot of dorky things.' Danny looked at the scene of villains and heroes doubling over in laughter, stopping all conflict. Now would've probably be the perfect time to act, but Danny couldn't move. Someone, or something, else was in full motion. Gliding around the heroes and villains seemingly only a blur. Next thing the Titans knew the Hive 5 were all tied up together. They stopped laughing and looked around.

It took no more than two seconds for Robin to say, "Hey, Twinkle Toes." At that moment the blur reappeared and then stopped right in front of Robin. It was a teenage boy, with red hair, and a bright red and yellow jump-suit.

His masked face was smiling. "I haven't heard that in a while. Bird Brain." The two old friends preformed a handshake and then faced the others. "Hey, guys I heard all the laughter," he looked at Beastboy (Danny), "but I don't thin Beastboy told a joke." Kid Flash was in front of Danny before he knew it and it caused him to jump. "What is wrong BB, you are not exactly the shy type. Especially around your friends." Kid Flash looked at a fellow jokester, but he didn't recognize any of that today.

Cyborg tapped Kid Flash on the shoulder. "Hey man, since you're here I think this is a cause for pizza!" The rest of the Titans agreed and then began walking to the pizza place, Kid Flash even walked with them. Kid Flash glanced at Beastboy, something was up. He knew Robin was on to it too, as he glanced back, every now and then.

Kid Flash then fell back to the back with Starfire. "Hey Star, what is up with BB?" Starfire looked apprehensive but then whispered what was going on, she spoke quickly when she was anxious about things, but that was no problem for Kid Flash. He looked stunned afterwards.

"So where is BB?"

"I believe that he is in Danny's body." Starfire replied.

Kid Flash zipped in front of Beastboy, well it looked like Beastboy. "I know that you are Danny and that Beastboy is most likely trapped in your body. So, howzabout you tell me where you live I can be the messenger boy. Your own personal Hermes."

Danny looked skeptical at first, but then realized that this was indeed Beastboy's friend. "I live in Amity Park, and go to school at Casper High"

Kid Flash looked back at him, "Ok, tomorrow I'm enrolling at Casper High." They sat down and as a group. Robin was detracted, he wanted to ask Beastboy what was wrong but he didn't want to do it now. Knowing Beastboy he would deny that anything was wrong while he was in a group anyway.

Author's Note- Yeah, I would say the next update will be relatively soon...but you really never know with me. Reviews are very appreciated.


End file.
